my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror in 3D
History In the Halloween event, the company made a dark/3D ride. After the Halloween event, they didn't want to get rid of it. Instead, they kept it. It was first made in 2004. It was kept in November 2004. It stayed there for years. Horror icons such as Jason, Freddy, Micheal Myers, Ghost Face, Leatherface, Pinhead, Predator, Alien, Chucky, Wolfman, Frankenstein, Wolfman, Dracula, and Norman Bates are in it. Queue You will enter in a dark room. You will pass by a Crystal Lake set which was part of Friday the 13th. You will pass by a Elm Street set. You will pass by a Halloween set. You will pass by a high school set. You will pass by a Texas set. You will pass by a Hellraiser set. You will pass by a jungle set. You will pass by a spaceship set. You will pass by a doll store set. You will pass a forest set. You will pass by a lab set. You will pass by a castle set. You will finally pass by a Bates Motel set. You will get your 3D glasses and get on the vehicle. You will push down the lap bar. The vehicle moves to the dark room Ride The vehicle enters Crystal Lake. The vehicle passes by the trees and bushes. It gets near the dock of the lake. Then Jason comes out with his machete. He grabs the vehicle, making water wet the riders. He swings his machete at the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle punches Jason into the water and teleports to Elm Street. The vehicle drifts around the ally and goes to the next scene. Freddy comes out. He points his claws at the riders. "Welcome to your nightmare!" Fire comes out. The vehicle gets near it until Freddy slips and falls into it. The vehicle speeds through the streets and teleports to a town. The vehicle sees trick-or-treaters walking by. Then Micheal Myers grabs the vehicle and tries to stab the vehicle. The vehicle had guns included in it. They shoot Micheal Myers which he falls and tries to get the vehicle. The vehicle teleports to a high school. It crashes into a locker. A voice will be heard inside the vehicle. "Do you like scary movies?" The vehicle looks around until Ghost face gets the vehicle and points his knife at the riders, making 3D effect. The vehicle shoots Ghost face. He falls into a electric wire behind the speaker. The vehicle shakes with the electric shocking it. The vehicle then teleports to Texas. It goes down on the dusty road. It stops near a person with a chainsaw. Leatherface sees the vehicle and runs to it. The vehicle runs backwards and gets into the fields. The vehicle waits. Then Leatherface points his chainsaw at the riders, making 3D effect. He gets his meat hook and puts it on the vehicle. The vehicle tries to escape until it teleports to a jungle. A spaceship comes falling down. The vehicle gets near it. A Xenomorph comes out. It jumps onto the vehicle and spits at the riders, making 3D effect. It points its tail at it until Predator shoots it. He takes out his claws and points it at the vehicle until the vehicle teleports. It goes to a doll store. It gets through the hall of dolls of Chucky. It turns around until Chucky gets onto the vehicle and tries to stab the riders. The vehicle shoots him, making him die. The vehicle teleports to a world of classics. The Wolfman comes out. Frankenstein comes out of the lab. Dracula comes out of his castle. They look at the vehicle and runs to it. The Wolfman claws at the vehicle but Dracula bites him. Frankenstien takes out pairs of bolts and puts them on Dracula. Dracula gets electrified by the lightning, making the vehicle shake. The vehicle teleports to Bates Motel. The vehicle parks near the motel. Norman comes out out with a dead woman. He sees the vehicle and gets his knife. He points it at the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle teleports to the final area. Pinhead laughs. He says that you skipped him. He opens the box and the chains get on the vehicle. The vehicle shoots him and teleports to the loading area. Some laughs of the horror icons can be heard. You will pull up the lap bar and exit out. You will put the glasses in the bin. After Ride You can go to the Horror Diner or the Scare Zone Store Vehicle It has three rows and three seats.